Sailor Moon Vs Sailor Universe (OC)
by MysteriousMusic1
Summary: MADE WITH OWN OC BUT LOTS OF GOOD STORY THANKS PLEASE READ SORRY I SUCK AT SUMMARYS XD sailor moon and all the others are in this just All OF THEM
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. Sailor universe

Traveling the universe is not as good as people and t.v shows make it look. At first it was fun knowing I'm immortal and can travel through time and space in different dimensions. Hearing people say "Wow that girl is going to space and will never die!" would just make me happy inside knowing that I'm something anyone would wish for,to be immortal.

The reason I got on the ship is because of my powers and how to control them, not like "how to stop using them but how to help and kill enemies. When I got on I was 10 years old,and it was just the week before my birthday. I would have been 11. But the week before I was with some friends and looking at the stars. Me and my friends got mad over a boy we all liked and started yelling. They would say I'm crazy for thinking he would like me or you're nothing. So I got mad and said my attack words . Of course at the time I had no idea what was happening, and I was so scared but instead of stopping I keep staying in my stance and was ready. Like inside me part of me was saying stop when the other half said don't stop for the world , and the sides were fighting and would not stop until one of them won. And what I know for a fact that day the fighting side won the battle of what to do . The stars started to move and spin together and was coming to my hand like I was their leader and they were just doing what they were told. Then I put my hand in the air and pointed to my friends and then it happened. So fast If you blink you would miss it, but then there was a white glow and a big blast. I could not see but I know I was not on the grass any more I was in the air , like my body was ready for them to get up and fight back but I knew they would not get back up, ever again. So my mother and father took me to their ship and told me to go and that it was ok they asked my sister grandma and last best friend to come with me to help me learn to fight, live and be a hero. But after I went on the ship I never saw them again and its been over million years so they are long gone. They never even said goodbye or we love you.

Over the years they showed me I had powers unlike any other. I could control the universe, sun,stars,moon,and all the planets knowing I had that power was scary at first but then I learned to controlled it and could use it to its full power. My Grandma told me to never have mercy on anything out to hurt me, she would say "If they try to take you on you kill them or do the worst possible and don't hold back!" so now I live by that.

My sister showed me how to sense when someone was there or about to attack and now I can read minds. My best friend was there to make sure I had someone to talk to and would never be lonely and always happy or at least not alone with big sister and grandma.

But now we are at this little planet called earth and I have to see what's on it before just passing the whole planet. But maybe after this little planet I can go home and see some places I know.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Sailor moon

"Oh no I'm late to school!" "Mako chan is going to kill me!" So I went down the stairs as fast as i could trying not to fall on my face. But I did anyway and it hurt but all I could do was run to mama and papa and get my lunch quickly before I'm late to school again. "Usagi come on or you will be late again for the tenth time in a row!" "COMING MAMA COMING PAPA!" . Then I fell and hit my head but thats no problem for me Usagi Tsukino or Sailor Moon but now I need to go because I'm late!

"Oh sorry Mako-Chan. Didn't mean to be late." Mako Kino was pretty upset and I had no idea why. So I asked her and I was not ready for what she said to me. "Hey Mako-Kino what's wrong its so pretty outside and all of our enemies are gone so why be sad?" "Usagi we….we….we have a new enemy." My face felt heavy and all I could do was start to tear up. "No...no theres not! No more fights and evil! No more death and hatred! NO MORE!".

Then out of nowhere Makoto-Kino slaps me on my face, the feeling of her hand on my face was what I need but still hurt and after. even when she was talking all I could think about was that we have another enemy and that my face was hot and wet with my tears coming from my eyes. "Usagi that is enough! You will fight as sailor moon with all of us and do what we have always done! Now lets go to the base! NOW!

When we finally got to the base Ami,Rei,Minako, and luna were there with the looks on their faces like they needed a good slap to the face but Mako Chan didn't slap them just me!

Anyway when we walked up to the girls of all people Rei hugged me and somehow I hugged her back! But then Ami showed me what we could be dealing with, "What is it?" "Its a girl Usagi a human girl" "Oh". "We have about 3 hours until she gets to earth" said Luna. My heart fell into the lowest place it could go and It would not come up. "So what do we do?" "We fight with all we have and never give up!"

3 HOURS LATERS

Were ready *BOOM* they're here! *BAM* *SHHHHHHHH* well lets go.

We ran out side so fast and we saw a ship that looks like a star. So right then and there We all transformed."VENUS STAR POWER!""MERCURY STAR POWER!""MARS STAR POWER!"

"JUPITER STAR POWER!"

"MOON PRISM POWER, MAKE UP!"

Looking at her come out was hard, like really hard not to be nice she was beautiful.

She had long black hair blowing in the wind, and her face is the prettiest face I had and will probably ever eyes were a pretty blue and her lips had a light pink on it with glitter. There were two other girls too one with pretty purple pigtails . Big magenta eyes and hot pink lipstick. The other short red hair and light red eyes with dark red all of them had necklaces of power instead of forehead marks. But the thing that scared all of us is that all of them had a sailor suit and what they said was the worst part.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3. sailor universe

"I am the protector of the universe! Keeper of space of time traveling from diementens for millions of years! With powers of the Sun,Moon,Stars,Planets and space itself! AND I WILL PUNISH YOU !"

The girls in front of us looked like us just way scared and one looked like she had been slapped. They looked like use so I told the girls to stay in the ship and the did go back inside the ship. "who are you girls? Are you enemies or Allies?" Yelling to these girls was kind of fun but still I had to look strong not friendly. "I said are you ENEMIES OR ALLIES! ANSWER OR DIE!" Man these girls were dumb the way they looked at me was insulting. "We are….are "

Now this was stupid, they sit there and they look like me so In my mind they were like the sailor scouts but no just some long hair pigtailed baby, short haired blue girl, black haired red thing,blond bow long haired girl with a white cat, and a girl with a ponytail that looked like the leader so I tried to talk to her. "I need to talk to the leader NOW! OR I WILL COME OVER THERE!". Then little miss pigtails comes and tries to talk to me and her words are not making sense "Um….. I am SAILOR MOON saver of the galaxy!" and I'm all like "No I'm sorry you're wrong I am the saver of the universe so that and the galaxy and I control the moon so yeah and all the other planets and stars!". So then she uses this wand or whatever and said something about moon BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA. It was boring so then I just said lets fight this will be eazy. "NEO QUEEN SERENITY SILVER CRYSTAL MOON BEAM!" This was one I used a lot because I was the one and only Neo Queen Serenity. So after they got hit she got up and looked like someone told her she was a superhero or something because from what I'm seeing see is no hero at all. Then she said "But I am Neo Queen Serenity not you !" then do some little move or something it was so little I don't remember. Then this guy comes out of nowhere and he screams something and I was bored so I just shot him down. Now that was funny they all ran to him and started saying something I don't know, I don't care. Then ponytail said "SUPREME THUNDER" and then thunder came out of the sky but It did not bother me at all because I just used some stars to hit her. "START ALIGNMENT!"

She fell back and hit the concrete and started to scream when the power of millions of stars coming at here at 100000 mph. Then when she finally died all the stars that hit her went back up in the sky so fast and beautifully if you blinked you would have missed it then, I walked over there and said this to them very calmly "One of you is down now, are you friend or foe. Tell me or have another girl die right now." "5…...4….3….2…...1-" "Fine we are the sailor scouts I'm the leader sailor Moon!" The girl with short blue hair came up next to her."This is sailor Mercury". 2 other girls came up this time "This is sailor mars and venus" "And you…...you….you killed sailor jupiter!" Then she falls and starts to cry, then 5 minutes later the one with black hair, Mars told her to get up and fight but that was pointless. She just saw 2 people she "LOVED" die right in front of her thats kind of hard.

"Friend or foe? Fine 3…..2…...1….- " "FOE OK,NOW TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!"

Chapter Jupiter

Cold, all I could think about was how cold I was then when she attacked me I felt warm like I was by a warm fire. I couldn't feel my body at all I was just warm, my brain was the only part doing its job and I though "Is this the feeling of being dead?". I have died before with sailor mars but this was kind of nice not cold and white. All I could hear was white, you can hear colors in the afterlife. I wanted to be there helping trying to kill this "sailor universe " but I could look inside her and she was a nice girl she did not come to earth trying to hurt anyone she just wanted new allies not enemies but she stated this. Now I'm starting to be able to move my body and speak, and now all I say is please bring me back to the battle and let me fight or at least let me help sailor moon one last time or see my boyfriend again and kiss him. but I had no choice in the matter . But then out of nowhere I felt nice long arms hug me and a kiss on the back of my head. then I heard her voice "Mako Chan what are you doing her my baby you should be fighting with your friends!" I look at my mother for the first time in my years. She died in a fight to help Neo Queen Serenity and crystal tokyo so our time line is kind of crazy at times. "Mama Is that you MAMA. but how is it just you and me and not billions of other people who died.!?" "Oh my child I have missed holding you into my arms or telling you how much I love child its just use because only family and come to eachother without asking first, you must ask to see other people in the hevens." Her smile made me feel alive again and it was like my heart was still beating and I could do anything! "Mama as much as I love it here with you and want to know more about you I need to go back to my friends and help defeat sailor universe!" "Oh Mako Chan my one love to do that you must give up the most important thing to you and never get it back. Or until you show the angel from inside of you!" those words hurt me. it took me a while to understand what to give but after thing I knew what to give to the great one or whoever it is. "I will give you my perfect mama to take with you until I earn her back!" A voice came from the sky and it said "If that is what you pick than it will be so!" My mama's face was pale for a dead woman she was sad maybe mad don't know, do care. Then a beautiful song started to play and a group of angels came out of some clouds and showed me to a bathtub made of pure gold with diamond water. Hot was molten and cold was jems they told me to go in the bath and it was perfect I loved It and when we were done I got in a silk robe it was as soft as a puppy with cat fur in its veins. Then they gave me all the best foods I was wonderfully happy and full then they let me leave. I gave my mother a hug and waved goodbye. Then a big white light came and I walked in My hair came down and was flowing in the wind and it felt good. Soon my feet were gone then my legs and butt. Stomach and chest then arms and neck, my last words to my mother was "Mama I love you and will see you soon!" the last thing I saw was my mama's face and how happy she looked. Now I was back and cold again when I opened my eyes I was in Ami's lap and she was patting my head and then she started to cry hearing my voice "Amiis that you?" She hugged me and we got up as fast as I could. And sailor moon started to cry more than before so did all my other friends and now we fight to win!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 5. Sailor moon

When jupiter opens her eyes again I felt like I was on top of the world like the sky was my new home and all was right in the world. But I knew it was not all better yet, we still had to fight sailor universe. Then I look over to Momo Chan to see if he is alive now but he was laying there. I ran over to him and looked at his lifeless body and kissed his lips one more time before a light came out of him. I t was the Legendary Sliver Crystal It floated into the air and I took it and transformed

but when I came back momo chan and Mars were dead. Jupiter and Mercury were on sailor universe's side and had new hair outfits and there body was not the same they had necklaces now not markings on their head. Mercury had a 4 long pony tails with her blue hair, her light blue eyes sparkling in the sunlight. She had a dark blue,light blue and regular blue jumpsuit with some high heel boots and her lipstick was a shade of blue like a very light aqua. Jupiter had her ponytail but It was longer than both of my pigtails together. With new gloves that have lightning bolts on them and she had a necklace too that looked like a thunderbolt, her outfit was leggings and a shirt that looked ripped at the bottom of the pants and the shirt with a thunderbolt on the shirt and pants. Her makeup was green, light green lipstick and dark green eyeliner with a smirk smile on her face then she said it "Mars! Tuxedo Mask! rise and make your choice on who you will fight for ! Us or sailor moon?"Mars came over to them and said "Oh no I will not …. stay with sailor moon! the crybaby should die I wanted to save her and be the leader but NO! now I will serve my REAL queen!"

"Sailor moon Is not my love ! SAILOR UNIVERSE IS!" Then he went up to her and tried to kiss her but she said no. So he went over to Mercury and they started to kiss in front of me and they were happy to so now all my friends were gone. It was just me and Luna! Until I look over and Luna is on there side after that I just gave up and got on the ship with my hand behind my back . I was crying softly hoping that all my friends and my love Momo chan would come back to me and this was a joke. That we would get away from this nightmare and be free no more fighting ,no more loss just LOVE!About an hour later Mars came in the cell and told me we were going to stop and I had to talk to sailor universe or I will die. I walk from the cell with mars holding my hand and it is tight I also look around the ship and its pretty nice its just a really big house I keep telling myself trying not to cry at the fact the every one I have loved wanted me dead. We first went into the training deck where everyone was practising their powers for the perfect attack to use on an enemy or me. When we finally got to sailor universe she told Mars to leave the room because It was going to get messy

"Mars, thank you you may leave and go train if you would like but just so you know it will get messy so dont wait up." She said that with a smile like she wanted to see my blood on her walls or something sick like that. "So the almighty Sailor Moon failed! To me Sailor Universe! HAHAHAHHA"

She laughed like a kid in a candy store stuffing all the candy into their little mouths at one time with on big gulp. After laughing for a long time two girls came next to her It was the girls who I saw much sooner in the fight. They came out of this ship big door at first then stood next to sailor universe, "Who are you any way?" I said with the littlest voice I had "We are RETAW and HTRAE!"

"Wait is that just Water and Earth spelled backwards? "Well yes but that is not important! now tell me why you wanted to fight me so badly! I did not want to take over earth or kill just see if you would help me with a war that is happening on my planet!" "Well you put a spell over my friends! Why DO THAT TO ME!""I did no such thing. They came to me I ask and they said yes even your little boyfriend was happy they wanted you to come but you being head strong we just gave up on helping you." At first I did not believe her but then She showed me a video that had it all on it and she was not lying they hated me even luna was ready. "Just kill me! It will make everyone happy if you do!" "I'm not a monster sailor Moon! Now get up and pick be free on your home planet or stay prisoner on this ship!" "I want to go home please just let me go home!" Then a door came from the ground and she told me to go through it the chains I was wearing disappeared and I started to cry and fell to the ground one of the girls came over and helped me up she was very pretty and nice she helped me go to the door and I stepped in Light I felt happy like I'm free but then I heard a scream "SAILOR MOON ITS A TRAP!" it was one of the other girls voices and I was taken and it got dark. All I heard was "NOOOOOOO! SAILOR MOON FIGHT BACK!" her voice showed she wanted me to live or not be here but I saw no reason to fight No one loves me I have nothing to live for. I heard a faint crying from the girl then a "BEEP….BEEP….BOOOOO" I felt a burning in my chest and I could not breath I looked down at my Crystal and It was not glow like before. Now it was a deep shade of red like a worrying sign then Ribbon covered my whole body and I was in my regular outfit again Now I knew what happen I felt something wet like Water. Then I hit me I was underwater and could not speak just wait to run out of air. I did not fight just waited then I saw a light a bright one and a hand was there trying to save me but I could not move so I sat there just waited for it to be over. Then I felt a hand It was them they grabbed my hand and pulled me up and I saw them.


End file.
